The Wheels of Fate
by SeptemberBlues
Summary: AU: DARK T/P- One day Pan's whole life turns upside down. Her whole family is killed right before her eyes. Now Pan and Marron have to live on their own. They will get their Revenge, but what if love gets in the way? Can she calm Trunks heart?
1. Prologue

AN: Hey everyone. My name is Luna and this is the first fic I have ever done. Well ever been brave enough to put on the net. Ok well I hope you all enjoy it. And I will try to update everyday. Pinky Swear!!! Now I don't really care about reviews but if u really like it or just want to say something to help me or anything, Go right ahead. Thank you.

The Wheels of Fate

I knew something like this might happen, but I never thought or wished it would happen In my life time. I never even imagined that I would also be involved. It is so odd how the wheels of fate can turn. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse…

My fate? Well… I'll let you decide for yourself.

It all started on a Sunday afternoon. This day used to be a holy day, the day of rest. Now it is considered a day of Darkness, Evil. It's clear why it is called this. It's the day those monsters came, it's the day the Saiyans come to Earth.

Now I don't remember exactly what happened, for I was only 4 at the time. But I will never forget the faces that brutality killed my family.

Ok that I guess is a Prologue ^_^ see you tomarrow


	2. Death

AN: Hi everyone. Hope you all liked the prologue. I had to make a lot of changes. 1. Goten in this story is pans brother. This made it easier for me. Sorry if you don't like it.

2. Marron and Pan are both 4 years-old. I will name the rest later when they show up. I also did a lot of research with dates.

Ok. Here is the next chapter.

Oh yeah! I forgot I do not own DB/Z/GT

Anyway, ON with the fic

783 A.D.-

I remember, I was playing outside in the field by our little house. My mother was calling me in for dinner.

''Panny-chan…. Paaaannnnyy-Chhaaann! Come home! It is time for dinner!'' 

A little girl wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts slowly started standing up and brushing the dirt off that she had been playing in. She had two long braids that hung loosely under an orange bandana, and a smile plastered on her face as she heard the word "dinner."

She started making her way over to her mother.

"What are we having for dinner today mom?" The young four year old asked.

Here eyes staring hopefully at her mother. 

"You're going to have to wait and see," The older female said teasing her daughter.

"Please tell me mom, Pllleeeaaassseee," Pan said, giving her mom the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…. Chicken," Videl finally said.

"Great, chicken my favorite," Pan squealed. 

She started running toward the house as Videl yelled for her to wash her hands first.

Videl sighed, "She is growing up so fast."

For a women in her 30s, Videl had aged very well. She had long black hair just like her daughter, and if you looked at her face you couldn't see a wrinkle anywhere. She wore a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees and a white shirt. Some people are very surprise to learn that she even has a 13-year-old son.

Everything has been going great for the family, even more so when little Pan came along. But lately, Videl's husband, Gohan has been really tense and worried.

Videl pushed that thought aside. It was dinnertime and that was a big occasion for her Family. (Lol)

Pan started running past her older brother Goten who was standing by a pile of chopped wood. Just then a thought struck Pan. Goten was usually done chopping wood by this time. I might as well tease him a little. 

"Goten are you still chopping wood," she said mocking him. "A little baby could do that faster then you could.

Goten started laughing, 

"Oh really? Then how about you try it?" He said.

Pan walked up to him and took the ax. Then she grabbed a piece of wood and threw it up into the air. She suddenly jumped up and started slicing it into ten different pieces. She did aback flip and landed on the ground. 

"Very good," said a surprised Goten. "You've been training very hard." Pan beamed at his compliment.

"Actually, I wasn't chopping wood," he said, " I was making something for you."

At this, Pan was jumping up and down in excitement. 

"What did you make me?" she asked.

"You have to close your eyes really tight," Goten told her.

She did what she was told and put her hands out in front of her. Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with a wooded symbol on it and put it on his sisters neck.

Pan opened her eyes.

"Wow," She said, holding the wooded object that was on her neck. It was a small round wooded coin thing. In the middle of it was a hole shaped like a triangle. It also had leaves carved around the edges. It looked like a really pretty arrow. It was beautiful, well at least it was to Pan.

"There is a legend that says that a necklace like this can help you if you get lost," Goten said. Pan smiled and gave her brother a hug. 

"I love you Goten," Pan said. "Well I better go wash my hands. Thanks." With that, Pan ran into the house.

Pan saw her father already sitting at the table. Pan walked up to him and gave Gohan a hug. 

"Daddy look what Goten made me," Pan said as she showed him the necklace.

"That's nice of your brother," Gohan smiled.

"Yeah and he said it can help me find my way if I'm lost," Pan said

She jumped off her fathers lap and ran into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she was through she came back out to she her whole family sitting down to eat. Before she could take one bite, her father stood up suddenly and told the family to stay put. Pan could notice the worried look on his face. As he started walking toward the door, it opened and there stood Krillin, 18 and their daughter Marron. The to men started talking right away.

"They're here," said the shorter man.

"I know…..I can feel them," Gohan said.

They continued to talk as Pan slid out of her chair and walked over to Marron.

"Do you know what is wrong with our dads," Pan asked

Marron shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. But I have never seen daddy this scared before.

Just then the whole house started to shake.

"Gohan we have to get out of here," Videl yelled. "This place is falling apart."

She ran and picked up Pan. Right when she got out the door, a ki blast was coming strait at her. Pan started screaming as she saw her mother getting pierced through the shoulder barley missing her. In just seconds, Goten was there holding is mother and screaming for her to hold on.

"MOM….. MOM, GOD DAMNIT, MOM OPEN YOUR EYES NOW," the young man started yelling.

Videl started to open her eyes but failed. 

"Listen Goten, I want you to grab your sister and get away from here now," Videl said coolly.

Goten started talking, "but mom what about you and da..

He was cut off. 

"Goten forget us, just get your sister out of here," Videl snapped.

"Okay," he stuttered as he wiped his red stained eyes.

"Now. Run ..RUN," Videl was able to choke out before she was gone.

Goten picked up Pan, who was still screaming for her mom, and started running. He ran as fast as his feet could because he knew that his feet rested the fate of is sister life and his own.

Little did he know that someone noticed him running and started laughing.

"Hey Alidar, look one of them is running away," said a strange looking man with long black hair and odd looking armor with a brown tail around his waist.

"Ha, foolish humans. They think they can get away from us," said the other strange man. This one had red hair with the same kind of armor and a black tail instead.

"You can have that one, Raditz, said Alidar, pointing to Goten.

Goten looked behind him just in time to see a ki blast going strait toward him.

"Shit," Goten said as he deflected it with his arm.

He sat Pan down a told her to start running as he started to fight. Pan tried to move but couldn't. She looked and saw her father fighting the other weird man. She still couldn't move. She was frozen and was silently begging for help. She wanted her mom. Her Dad. Anybody. Help.

Just then, 18, who was also carrying Marron, picked up Pan and started running. They made it to a little creek and hid under a log that was just above the water. As they hid, 18 told them to stay silent.

The water was cold, but Pan didn't make a sound. She could still she the fight but couldn't understand what was happening. 

All she remember was a bright golden light before everything when black.

AN-Hope you all like it. I will try to get another one out tomorrow.

-Luna


	3. Stop Living a Dream

AN- Man, these things are hard to put out. Ok we are now going into the future!!! Yeah! Pan and Marron are both 14-years old. It is gonna start out a bit weird though. Try not to get confused. Oh and it is now going to start being Pan's POV, but don't worry because it is not all just about Pan and Trunks. Bra and Marron also have big parts in this story too. I will get into that later though. Some people are mad because the Prologue was so short. Sorry!!!! It had to be short for what I am doing. Anyway this chapter is going to be kinda short but hey, I am putting chapters out everyday now so…..Yeah!

I don't own DB/Z/GT

On with the fic-

Pan stood in a field of wildflowers. She was four-years old again and was skipping around and laughing. Oh how she loved life, living.

Just then her mother was there. Appearing like magic. Pan started running toward her, but for some reason, she could never get there. She ran and ran but never seemed to move.

"Come on Panny-chan, Come give me a hug," Videl said.

"Mom, I can't make it," Pan screamed.

Suddenly, Marron was there. Pan turned around and started backing away. 

"No Marron, No," Pan pleaded, "Go away, please." 

Marron was started walking toward her. It didn't matter how fast Pan ran, she still couldn't move from that spot.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pan Screamed. "NOOOOOO! PLEASE, I BEG YOU MARRON! GO AWAY!"

"Pan.." Marron whispered, "Come back. This is not real. Come back Pan…"

"No, your wrong, I wont come with you. You can't make me." Pan yelled.

Pan looked at her mother, "Mom help me," she pleaded. "Please, I don't want to go back." 

Videl looked at her daughter sadly. "No. MOM, please. God. NO!

Videl turned around and slowly started walking away.

"Mom?…Mom? Stop. Please, come back. please…." Pan fell to her knees and started crying.

Videl slowing started disappearing.

Marron put a hand on Pans shoulder. Instantly, Pan was 10 years older, just like Marron.

Pan was still crying. Marron looked at her.

"Pan, come back. You know this isn't real. Come back," Marron said.

Soon everything around them started to disappear. The field, streams, flowers, everything disappeared.

Marron started talking again, " Come on Pan. This isn't real."

It is time to wake up…..

Wake up……

Wake up….

Wake up…

Pan… Wake up Pan," Marron said, shaking Pan. "Wake up"

Pan's eyes started to flutter open. "huh? Wha..Wher…" Pan looked at Marron.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Marron said worried.

Pan looked around the room they were in. It was a old apartment in the city, 

that was abanded a long time ago. Even though it was crumbly, dirty, smelly, nasty, dark, cold, wet, and all of the windows were broken, they were lucky to have it. People who weren't enslaved or dead usually didn't even have a roof over their head. She also noticed it was raining. 

It always rain. 

Pan looked at Marron again.

Damn you. DAMN YOU!!" Pan said. She stood up and slapped Marron across the face.

Marron was shocked. Pan has never hit her before. Except when they were sparing.

"Fuck you. Fuck this life." Pan whispered. She started crying and fell back down to the ground 

Marron didn't know what to do. Just a second ago, Pan hit her. Now Pan was crying. She did the only thing she could think of. She sat down an the blanket they had to share and gave Pan a hug.

Soon Pan stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"Marron, I'm so sorry. I should have never slapped you." Pan said Quietly.

"I….I was being weak," Pan finally said.

Marron stood up and looked at Pan.

"Pan, I.."

"NO," Pan yelled as she jumped to her feet. 

"We will kill "Them." For what "They" did to our families. And that was all she said.

For the name "Saiyan" was deadly to her ears.

AN-ok that took me forever. I guess it wasn't that short. 

Just so no one ask, Pan and Marron are not gay. They are even lucky to have one blanket to share. I didn't believe anyone would think they were gay, but one of my friends who have already seen this chapter ask me if they were. And I also would never write stuff like that about 14 year olds. I just wanted to clear that up. 

Well thanks for everything and hope you have a great day.

-Luna


	4. Lonely Sky, Lonely Rain

Early morning-

( & = Thinking)

It was still dark and raining as Pan started getting ready. She was already wearing a white shirt with a few rips and holes in it and a pair of black pants that were way to tight. She has had both for so long that she has grown out of them. But she couldn't afford anything else. So each year Marron would hem them a little to try to make them fit better. 

I need to start getting more sleep Pan thought as she started putting on her sayain armor. If I keep having stupid dreams I'm never going to get any sleep. She looked down at the still sleeping Marron. And I still can't believe I hit Marron. I am such a lame friend. It is not her fault I'm being weak and dreaming about nonsense. What's wrong with me? 

Pan finally got the armor on. I have to admit; those bastards sure know how to make good armor. Even though I had to steal this from a stupid Saiyan kid in training, this armor seems to fit my body perfectly. It only shows my bellybutton. Pan looks down. Wish I could say the same for my pants. 

She brushed her hair with Marron's brush and put an orange headband on. 

I can't believe this thing used to be my old orange bandana. 

Pan went over to her sword that was lying on the ground. She grabbed one of her sharpening stones and polishing cloth and put her boots on. She grabbed her gloves and strapped them on her side to put them on later. Then she started heading to the door. 

When she left the room, she started going up the stairs and into a hallway.

Man this place is falling apart. We are going to have to find a new place to live soon. 

After walking half way down the hallway, Pan reached a part where there was a hole in the ceiling that went outside. She jumped up and through the hole. Now she was on the roof. She sat and put all of her things down. It was still raining.

For some reason, the rain and coldness always makes me feel calmer. Maybe because it feels the same way I do. Always so cold and sad. 

She picked up the sharpening stone and lifted it into the air. Once it was wet, Pan started sharpening her sword. 

The Saiyans will die for everything they have done. 

Pan looked at the city before her. She still couldn't believe it.

I remember when the city used to be full with humans. Now look at it. It is almost empty. Except for a few street rats (I love Aladdin) like myself and slaves, the streets practically have no humans. 

Pan put her stone down and started polishing it. Soon it was done. Pan touched the blade as gentle as she could. Her thumb slit open and blood started to trickle down her hand. In a couple seconds though, It was healed.

Why does it always heal so damn fast? Sure it isn't a bad thing but Marron never heals as fast as I do. Why me? Pan began to wonder. Yeah? Marron and I have always done everything together. We have been best friends for life so why are there some things that I am better then her at. Like when we were learning how to control our ki power. I always was better at it. And I have always been a little bit stronger and faster then Marron. Even though we train together why am I always a little bit ahead? The only thing Marron can top me at is beauty. 

Pan pushes the thought away and starts putting her gloves on. She stands up and looks at the huge castle that was being built. Tons of slaves were working on it even at this time of day.

That rumor I heard the other day, is it true? I wonder… Could the king of assholes and his stupid family really be coming? If it is true then Marron and I have to round up the guys and start planning. 

Pan grabbed her sword and strapped it to her back. She started walking to the hole that was in the roof. Before she jumped back down, she took one more look at the dark sky.

Goodbye lonely sky, lonely rain. 

She jumped down into the building. When she got down, she noticed something sticking out of her armor. 

Pan grabbed the chain that was tucked under the armor and pulled it out. She looked at her necklace. It was the same necklace from ten-years ago that Goten made her. 

"Goten…Mom…Dad…" Pan whispered.

"Damn," Pan yelled as she grabbed her stomach in pain. "Uhhhh, Fuck it hurts." 

Pan fell to her knees and then on to the ground, where she past out. And the rain that she loved, continued to pour down on her.

Later

Uhhh…I have a terrible headache. Pan woke up and looked around her surroundings. 

She was back in her and Marron's room. 

What happened? I don't remember anything. She slowly started to stand up when someone walked through the door. 

"Oh, your awake," Marron said.

Marron was wearing her usual outfit. It was the same kind of armor that Pan had except it was a bit longer and didn't show her stomach at all. She then wore a long brown plaid skirt that was just below her knee. She also had brown boots and a pair of black gloves on. Her not so golden hair was put up into a high ponytail. And long chipchopy bangs framed her face. That was one thing Marron always hated. Her hair. It used to be a beautiful blond color. Now…well…now it was a mixture of blond, light brown, and even some orange. Pan personally liked it. It was different, unique, but in a good way.

Pan thought it was because it was always so dark. And that the sun couldn't naturally bleach it. Marron still thinks it because her hair is "to dirty." Oh well.

Marron started to speak. 

"I was just coming to check on you. I found you near the hole that is in the roof. You were completely wet. I was worried… you were really pale and-

"I'm fine," Pan said quickly. "I know I have just been acting really weird lately. Everything that has been going on. Just please give me some time. I'm sorry Marron. 

Well anyway, what are we going to do about the Royals coming? " Pan said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. Um…what do you think we should do?" There was an awkward silence that followed. Pan sat back down bringing her knees to her chest.

"I was thinking that maybe we should round up the guys. Make a plan or something. I mean…come on. We have been training for ten years to get revenge for everything they have done. Now is our chance to make them pay. Make them suffer like we have." Pan said quietly.

"Yeah…your right…I." Marron couldn't continue. She started biting on her lip and fidgeting a bit trying to find the right words. 

Lets go. Pan stood up and grabbed her sword. She strapped it to her back, and started to walk out the door and into the hallway. She walked down the stairs, Marron closely behind her. They came to another door and Pan punched in a few numbers on the side. The door slowly slid open. They were not surprised to see that it was cloudy and still raining. They stepped outside and soon the door slid shut.

They continued to walk through the dark alleys, taking a couple twists and turns here and there. As they walked, they past many different people. Beggars, homeless children, and slaves doing their morning jobs. Luckily, they didn't bump into Saiyan guards. They never were on the top of their good people list. Oh well, it can't be helped.

They finally got to their destination. It was a big crumbly building. And even older then Pan and Marron's place, though most of the city was. The battle with the Saiyans ten years ago left most of the city in ruin. Well…most of the world.

Half of the roof was sinking in and another portion was not even there. Like Pan and Marron's apartment, all the windows were broken. It used to be a dark red color…well…that is what everyone assumes. Now it doesn't even have a color except for a few blotches here and there. Most of the wood that could barley hold it up was rotten. But still, people would die to have a place like this.

Pan was about to knock on the door when Marron stopped her. "Pan, remember what happen last time you knocked on the door?" 

"Oh…yeah. Last time I knocked, the door feel over," Pan said. "Well, guess we should just walk in."

Pan slowly started to push the door open, not wanting to damage it again, and stepped inside. 

The place was mostly dark. It was a big room with stairs. The walls had some holes and the window was broken. It looked really old but not has bad as it does on the outside. There was a small light bulb with a string in the middle of the ceiling that gave off the only light. A couch in the corner and a couple of chairs scattered a crossed the room. And a bunch of wires were leading up the stairs.

"Hmm? I wonder where are welcome committee is," Marron said sarcastically.

"Right here."

A figure of a man was barely seen as he started walking down the stairs. He was a big man. About 6ft 2in. He looked about fifty. He had dark skin that was very uncommon around this area. His head was shaved which made his looks more threatening. But his eyes…his eyes showed nothing but kindness.

Ahh! My two favorite ladies. What can I do for you today?

"Hey Joe," Pan started talking. "Where are the others?"

"They are still upstairs. Go take a seat and I will get everyone." Joe said.

"Sure, we'll wait," Pan said flipping a chair around and sat down, her legs hanging off the edges.


	5. Remember the Past

I don't own DB/Z/GT

Pan thinking = ( & )

Just as Joe was making his way upstairs Pan started to think.

How did we get hooked up with these guys? We would have never survived with out them. Hmm. Oh yeah, I remember. It was because of Eighteen. With out her we would have been dead from the start. But I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been killed that day. Would we have come as far as we are now? Would we be dead?

Pan glanced at Marron, who was sitting in a chair next to her. She was biting her nails. One of Marron's biggest habits that she was trying so hard to quit. Pan always did hate it when she did that. 

Not gonna even try to get her to stop now

Pan looked at the ground again.

God, I wish Eighteen was back. Yet sometimes I am glad she's not. But I would never tell Marron that. I just felt like Marron was always the lucky one. Marron didn't lose all her family. She didn't lose everything. And Eighteen always loved her more than me, but I understand that. How could she not? Marron was her daughter. But now I feel that Marron and I are on the same level. 

Out of the blue Pan sighed. 

God-Dammit! I am so fucking selfish. Is that all I do, think about my self. I should never wish anyone's death. How can I even think that? How can I feel that?

Marron turned toward Pan.

"Is everything okay? You look down in the dumps. What's up"?

"Oh…well I was thinking about your mom. Do you ever think about her or do you try to forget."

Marron sighed and stood up. "How can I forget? I try to, but it's hopeless. I remember everything about her. But I can't forget her. I can't forget the day she died."

::Flashback::

"Mom, me and Pan are really hungry. Can we go and try to find some food?" said a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair that was getting darker each year.

A women that looked a lot like the young girl stood up from the floor of their little dark apartment and stretched a bit before answering. Then gave a glare to her daughter.

"I mean can Pan and _I, _go get some food." The younger girl asked while rolling her eyes. 

"I don't know Marron," Eighteen started. "I have a bad feeling. I think we should stay home for today. Don't get me wrong, I am as hungry as the next person but…"

"Mom please…we haven't ate anything for the last 3 days." Marron said grabbing her stomach.

"Yeah," Pan finally chimed in. "We are really hungry. Please Eighteen."

They both gave her the puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay. Fine." Eighteen sighed. "Lets go."

When they walked outside, the rain started to sprinkle on them. They continued down the street until Eighteen came to a stop.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Marron asked quite loudly.

"Shh…someone is watching us. Be quiet." Eighteen whispered.

Pan started looking around and was getting worried. And out of nowhere some one grabbed her and ran.

"Help! Eighteen! Marron! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Pan screamed as the unknown person ran with her in his arms. She tried to kick him but he had her in some kind of lock. Eighteen and Marron ran after her but it was hard to catch up. He ran into an empty ally where he stood waiting. When Eighteen got there she started yelling at him.

"Let go of her you stupid son of a bitch, before I grab your leg and shove it up your ass."

The man smirked. "I think not," he said before snapping his fingers and two other men came out of the shadows. There tails wrapped around their waist.

"What?" Eighteen looked around. "You had this planned," she sneered. Just then she remembered the girls. "Fine, you can do as you wish with me," she glared. "As long as you let the children go."

"Whatever, they were of no use anyway."

Just before he let Pan go he whispered, "There is something different about you…"

As Pan fell on the ground she was in shock. Eighteen had to give that "what are you standing around get out of here" looks before she could start to move again. Then she was gone, running as fast as she could to get out of there. 

"You are sure a pretty gal. Hard to find humans like you now a days." One of the Saiyans said. And that was the last thing Pan heard as she ran away.

Still down the street a bit was Marron trying to catch up with everyone. She saw Pan running toward her.

"Oh my God, Pan what happen? Where is my Mom?"

"Sh.sh..she is back there wi…with..with those Saiyans that.." Pan stuttered but was cut off by Marron.

"What! Oh help me God. Pan we have to help her." Marron started running in the direction Eighteen was.

"NO! MARRON! STOP!" 

Pan grabbed her hand as tight as she could.

"Let go Pan. I have to help my Mom. Pan, stop it. What is your problem?"

"Your Mom wants as to get out of here. Don't worry, she can take care of herself.

Just then, one of the Saiyans from before yelled at them. 

"Hey! Come back here," he said as he begun to chase them.

Shit. Where is Eighteen?

Right before he caught up to them, a young man jumped down off a roof top and grabbed both the girls and started running as fast as he could to get out of there.

"Hey! Come back here you asshole! When I find you…" The Saiyan's voice faded away.

Finally he was gone as the young man walked up to a run down looking building and dropped the two girls on to the ground. Pan and Marron looked up at the towering man above them in complete shock. Not knowing what was going to happen to them. If they would live or die.

"Well…look what I found here. A couple of street rats running around this God forsaken city." The man sighed. "Well, I guess lady luck is on your side today. I just happen to be around."

The young man looked like a nice guy. He had brown hair that was really messy and dark brown eyes. He looked about 5/10ft and had to be about 16. But that didn't stop Pan.

At that Pan stood up getting kind of fed up with this guys attitude. 

"Oh yeah? Well, we didn't need your help. We can take care of ourselves." Pan said glaring at the young man.

"Oh really?" The man said smiling. "You know what, I like you kid. You got spunk. My name is Mike. How about you and your friend here stay with my gang and me. You look like you have no place to go."

Pan continued to glare at the guy as Marron slowly stood up.

"Thanks for the offer Mister, but we have a home," Marron started talking. "My mother takes care of us."

"Okay but I didn't see your mother with you…"

"Oh well we have to go save her from those Saiyans that were chasing… Oh shit." 

Marron's face lost all color. She turned toward Pan and started screaming.

"Oh my God, Pan…My Mom! What are we going to do?" Marron started franticly shaking.

Pan looked at the ground and didn't say a word.

"What did your mom look like?" Mike asked opening the door to the building and let the girls in.

"She has blonde hair and is about this tall," Marron said raising her had in the air at a curtain height. She was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Okay. I will see what I can do. You two wait here for me to get back. We don't want to endanger everyone."

The girls finally noticed the other people in the room.

"Hey, you guys lets go," Mike said to the other people in the room. "These girls need our help. I will explain everything on the way." 

Mike and four other people ran out of the house to try and help the girls. The information they came back with left the two young girls not hungry for once in six years.

:: End of Flashback ::

Pan and Marron looked back upstairs as they heard people coming down. 

"Hey guys," Marron said as everyone came down, one by one.

The first person that came down was a woman. She looked tough, very tough. Someone you wouldn't want to mess with if you didn't know her. She had long black hair that she put up in a high ponytail. She was not very tall at about 5/5ft. She looked to be about 28. Even though she was tough looking she wasn't ugly. Of course she wasn't a beauty like Marron, or anything, but she wasn't a sight that hurt the eyes. Her name was Adrienne.

The next person was a man named Dr. Smith. He helped a lot when people of the group would get sick or something because he used to study medicine. He was actually a scientist that made tons of inventions and discoveries. Before the attack ten years ago people used to call him the next Bluma Briefs, even though he was a guy. He had gray hair and a gray beard. He was about 6 ft and was 55 years old. 

Then a man named Terry came down the stairs. Terry was a bit full of himself and had major wandering hands. He usually got on everyone's nerves but was some times good for a few laughs. He had blonde hair which Marron was really jealous of because his was still blonde and wasn't getting any darker. He was about 6ft and was 18 years old. He seemed to have a big thing for Marron but it could be just the way he is.

Then Mike walked down. He had grown a lot since he was 16. Mike and Pan have grown really close through the years and Mike was thinking that maybe he was starting to like her more than just a friend. He still had the same messy black hair as before but was a lot taller. He was 6/1 and 20 years old now. And he still wore the same smile he had 4 years ago.

And the last person that walked down was Joe.

"Okay, now that every one is here, we need to get down to business." Pan said, walking to the other side of the room.

AN- Tried to make this one longer. Hope you enjoyed =)


	6. This is IT!

AN- The characters I made up last chapter are not very important. I don't know about you but I hate made up characters in any fanfic. I just needed some to help me a little in this area. This chapter will be the last you see one.

Don't own DB/Z/GT

Pan's thoughts = ( & )

"Marron, are you ready?"

Pan said talking into her special watch of many talents. The Doc always loved messing with things and making cool inventions. Right now she was using her watch as a walky-talky. Very handy indeed. 

"Can you hear me Mar?" 

"Yeah… yeah, I'm here." Came a quiet voice out of Pans watch. 

"Ok make sure everyone is in their places and ready. Today we finish this. We are going to either kill him or take his most precious gem. Just like he took ours." 

For today is the day. The day the king of all Saiyans would be coming to earth. Probably to check things out. See how his new little planet was holding up. Who knows, maybe if he didn't like what he saw, he would take all the natural resources and then blow the whole fucking thing up. Along with the useless people. Not that it mattered. That wouldn't stop us from our plan today. Hell no! I don't give a damn if I die or not. You see, everyone I love is gone, except for Marron. But even now she is slowly fading. Ever since Eighteen left us, Marron has slowly been fading away from me. She has gotten quieter and barely even speaks at all any more. She mostly only talks to me now, or Terry. She might yell at him when he tries to cop a feel. But I can feel her spirit fading away though. I am surprised that she has held out this long. I bet it's the same reason as me though. We have to live long enough to see that asshole go down. And in anyway possible. 

"Ok Pan. Everyone is set." Came Marron's respond. 

"Good. We start this in five min." Pan said getting ready in her hiding spot. 

Pan looked at her watch and pressed some buttons. She raised it to her month and began to talk. 

"Hey Terry, you have all the wiring done for the roof of the dome? We can't have it be easy for them to spot us in the light." 

"Yep, everything is checked and ready to go when you say so." Came out a male's voice.

"Great, I will touch back with you in a min."

Pan sat crouched and ready in the arena where yours truly is making a public speech to all the lovely Saiyans of the new planet Earth. To see the hopes for the future. 

Bah… big plans. That is what everyone is talking about lately. Well…all the Saiyans that is. 

Pan took a deep breath. He's coming, I can feel it.

Right then she heard a beep on her watch. 

"Pan… Hey Pan answer me." It was Mike. 

"What Mike, we are just about to start. Is everything ok in your section with Adrienne? Is there something wrong with the lights?" 

"Um..yeah everything is ok. I just need to talk to you real fast." 

"Mike, I don't have time. I got to go the speech is starting."

"No wait Pan this is really important. I will make it fast. I just want to tell you that I don't think you and Marron should go. You guys are really important to me and I think you are too young to be doing this. You are only 14 Goddamn. Pan what I mean to say is… Pan..I..I. Pan I lo-" 

Pan clicked a button and his voice was instantly gone. 

"Please forgive me…Mike. But this has to be done. I have to go. I must not be weak." Pan whispered as she closed her eyes.

Before she had a chance to open her eyes she heard a man's voice that she has been dreading for so long.

"Saiyans of the new Earth, I have traveled a long journey with my family to see this new found land." The King of all Saiyans stood and started his speech.

"I thank you all for cleaning this world of its retched inhabitants. Now that they are taken care of, we will start our real business for this planet. We will now create a new colony for the Saiyan race and for all of Vegeta-sei!"

The answer from the crowd was resounding, yelling and cheering for the man they all knew and loved.

Pan was sickened. 

All of these things… these disgusting monsters love and praise this man!? No.. this Saiyan!? 

She still couldn't see his face yet because of the hiding spot she was at. But she could hear the roar of the crowd. As the King continued his speech, Pan was continuing her plan. She beeped Terry.

"Hey Terry! It is time to turn out the lights." Pan said as she smiled.

"Okay babe, here goes nothing!" Terry replied as he threw the switch.

All the lights in the arena went out. 

Everyone gasped, not understanding what was going on. Loud talking started and the crowd started to yell.

"Everyone, be quiet!" It was not a request, it was a demand. The king stood tall and proud as he started to talk again. "Now settle down and no one move. We will find out the problem as soon as we can." He said gruffly.

There was not a sound to be heard except the sound of soft feet walking quietly to the middle of the huge dome. Just then the roof of the building started to move and separate to show the dark sky as the rain fell into the dome and on the arena. The moon was now the only light that glowed. Down below was a figure of a young women standing and looking up onto the balcony to where the king stood. She glared at him with all of the hatred in her heart. For she knows, that he was the one to give it to her. 

The king looked back returning her glare and stood silent for a moment. Then he begun.

"Were you the one to start this?" He spoke clear and the anger in his voice was enough to put fear into the strongest Saiyan. But Pan did not falter.

"Yes I did." She had the same type of strength in her voice as the king and stood tall and brave. She would not be weak. Not again. Not ever.

She looked him strait in the eye. "You killed my whole family right before my eyes." She said at a low tone but loud enough for him to hear. "You killed them all…" There was a brief pause. 

"AND FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs, as she grabbed her sword from her back and jumped up with her sword pointing down ready to kill him with one fail pounce. Right when it was coming down to meet his body, he pulled out his sword and blocked her attack. As their swords pushed together, the Saiyan powered up and pushed her back down to the ground. As Pan was falling, she powered up and did a back flip. She land gracefully on one knee and stared up at her opponent.

"I do not wish to fight you, stupid girl." He looked annoyed and irritated. Like he was about to kill her at any second. Then the king smirked as if an idea just hit him. "But…" he started to talk. "If you can kill my son and beat him, then you may fight me. And then you will die."

"I do not care if I die," Pan said fearless. 

"Then you are just as much of fool as you are human." He said in revulsion. 

"She looked at him confused but didn't say a thing." He sneered and called out. 

"Trunks! Come here!" 

A young man appeared from the shadows of behind the King of all Saiyans. He had lavender hair that was short except his bangs almost went into his eyes. He looked about 17 and was about 6 ft. He was very handsome and had a great body with every part perfectly defined. He didn't really look Saiyan to Pan. But she didn't care; she would just have to kill him to get to the king. Then she locked eyes with him. Big mistake. He had these eyes that were absolutely stunning. They were a very dark blue and she could see herself drowning in them. But his eyes held something else. He had this evil glint in his eyes that made her feel naked and vulnerable, powerless. Like he was going to take her and make her his. That he really wanted her in everyway possible.

And for the first time Pan was scared 

AN- YES! They finally meet. Bout time!


End file.
